


a rival

by allp_wips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allp_wips/pseuds/allp_wips
Summary: "Having a rival is inherently homoerotic. Name a straight person who has a rival. You can't."





	a rival

**Author's Note:**

> based on this twitter post: https://twitter.com/meaniesbian/status/1142055924384882689

"Having a rival is inherently homoerotic," Lucy states. "Name a straight person who has a rival. You can't."

Alex frowns. "That can't be right."

Ok, so maybe she has been a little late to the lesbian train, and Lucy has been on the bisexual express for years, but there's no way Lane is right about this one.

"Think about it," Lucy insists. "Who has so much energy invested in hating someone else so much?"

"I dunno," Alex says, staring at the other woman, who looks supremely confident in her statement. “How can you hate someone and want to bang them at the same time?”

“Easily,” Lucy says. “Thin line between love and hate, and all that.”

It's an odd train of conversation that they've taken, made understandable by the fact that they're on the fourth hour of an all-night-long stakeout. At this point, Alex is just glad they're not trying to shoot each other out of sheer boredom.

"Look at Cat Grant and your sister," she says. "They  _ loathe _ each other, but there's nothing sexual there."

"Oh please, they totally did it," Lucy says, waving a dismissive hand. "They were a whole thing in 2001. I couldn't go into Lois’ apartment unannounced for months, for fear of walking in on them."

She shudders, and Alex blinks, trying to get her mind around the idea of Pulitzer-winning journalist Lois Lane and media maven Cat Grant getting it on.

"Batman and Superman!" she says, as inspiration strikes. "They were on the outs a couple years ago, weren't they?"

"I asked Wonder Woman about it once, if they were an item or not," Lucy confides. "She didn't say yes, but she also didn't say know, you know what I mean?"

Alex raises her eyebrows, thinking that one through. "Wow."

"Wow is right," Lucy agrees.

"Hey, how about Superman and Lex Luthor?" Alex asks, idly. "Or Batman and the Joker?"

There's a silence, as the two of them process this, and then, as if in unison-

"Nope."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"Gonna need brain bleach for that."

"Yep. So much brain bleach."

"I still don't believe it," Alex says, when they've both recovered sufficiently. "You can totally be gay and have a rival, without it being romantic. Look at me and Astra!"

"Uh-huh," Lucy's tone is suddenly guarded. "Sure."

"What?" Alex stares at her.

"Nothing," Lucy says, staring straight ahead of her.

Alex gapes, shocked. Sure, ever since Astra had given Myriad up, and consented to helping the DEO out, her and Astra have formed an informal rivalry, wherein they each try to outdo the other on who takes down threats to National City fastest. And yes, they've even moved this rivalry to the game nights that Kara organizes. And yes, Astra has also started spotting her at the gym and started running with her every morning and Alex really enjoys being able to compete against someone who can keep up with her but-

That doesn't mean - She's not-

"Me and Astra aren't like that!" she says.

Lucy sighs.

"This is the same Astra whose eyes you're always going on about?"

"That's just because I can't figure out what color they are," Alex says. "I have to look into her eyes closely to figure it out. It's not my fault they change all the time!"

"The same Astra whose suit you keep complaining about?" Lucy continues, as if she hadn't spoken.

"Something that skintight is against regulations!" Alex defends herself. "It's unsafe, if she gets injured! How Astra looks in it is totally secondary!"

"So, you've noticed how she looks in it?"

"I'm not- I've never looked at-" Alex splutters, her protests dying out.

"The same Astra whom you're always going on about how fast she is, how brave she is, how smart she is, what a great tactical thinker she is-" Lucy lists on, sounding exasperated.

"Only because I want to outdo her!" Alex says.

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that. But, when she finally gets her head out her ass and shoves you up against a wall to make out with you, make sure you slip a twenty my way."

\---

Lucy is wrong. She is so totally, absolutely wrong. That's what Alex tells herself.

She tells herself that right up until the next Friday night when she's sparring with Astra again in one of the DEO training rooms, the rest of the agents having already clocked out for the weekend. She tells herself that even as she pins Astra against one of the shower room stalls, after they've finished the spar. Only when Astra's lips find hers, her hands curling around Alex's waist, does Alex admit that maybe, just maybe, Lucy has a little bit of a point.

  
  


"Come on," Lucy says, swivelling around in her chair, when Alex comes in an hour late to work the next morning. "Pay up, Danvers."

Alex smirks, and walks over to turn her console on. "Seeing as I made the first move and not Astra... fat chance, Lane."

She buys Lucy lunch for a week, though, to make up for it.

\---


End file.
